


Taking One for the Team

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousy RomCom Challenge, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by a Movie, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Season/Series 03, Sokovia Accords, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: A 'Green Card'-inspired post-S3 canon-divergence/AU.





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy RomCom Week event on [Johnson and Coulson](http://johnsonandcoulson.tumblr.com/). This is based on the Wikipedia summary for the movie 'Green Card' rather than on the actual movie as I've never seen that!

“Are you kidding me?” Daisy’s palpable anger shatters the quiet of the common area where Coulson’s been sitting, trying to catch up on some paperwork: there are times when he misses having an office of his own.

He looks up as Daisy storms across the room towards him, a tablet in one hand, and an expression of utter outrage on her face. 

“Have you seen this bullshit?” she demands, and thrusts the tablet at him so precipitately he barely has time to lift his hand to take it from her.

He looks down at the screen and feels a surge of anger as he takes in the information – the government’s latest ploy to keep Inhumans out of SHIELD is that they must marry a human SHIELD agent, who will doubtless be expected to be the Inhuman’s keeper. It’s fine for Elena – she and Mack are probably the best thing to happen to his team – his former team – in the handful of years since he died and was brought back. 

“Can you believe this bullshit?” Daisy demands.

He looks up at her, taking her in properly: she’s wearing a long-sleeved thin red sweater with tight skinny black jeans, and her hair’s in a ponytail that’s begun coming apart. She’s planted her hands on her hips and there’s a murderous expression on her face, and he can’t helping thinking she looks utterly gorgeous. It’s a thought he’s had before, and has always told himself he shouldn’t be having.

“I can’t say I’m entirely surprised,” he replies, and when Daisy looks ready to explode, he adds, “It’s bullshit, as you say, but it doesn’t surprise me that they’d go this route. They’ve made it perfectly clear over the last handful of months that they don’t approve of Inhumans within SHIELD.”

“As if the Sokovia Accords weren’t bad enough,” she says, and moves finally, throwing herself onto the couch beside him.

He nods. “Mack and Elena will be happy,” he observes, trying to cheer her up a bit.

She snorts. “They’ve already seen it, and they’re ecstatic. We’re all invited to the wedding, which will happen ASAP.”

He can’t help smiling at that. He’d grown very fond of Mack while they were chasing Daisy, after she left to recover from being Swayed by Hive. And he’s pretty fond of Yo-Yo, too, even if she does like to prank him by using her powers to steal cookies from his plate after one of his late-night baking sessions.

Daisy sighs heavily next to him. “Where the hell am I gonna find some poor sap to take one for the team?” she asks.

“I doubt anyone who got married to you would consider themselves a ‘sap’,” he observes mildly.

She frowns at him. “Well that just proves their inherent sap-ness, then,” she says. “Why on Earth would anyone want to marry me? A filthy Inhuman who’s nothing but hard work, a –”

He knows it’s rude to interrupt her, but he can’t let her carry on with her tirade, and the idea of someone else marrying Daisy makes him squirm inside, so he clasps her shoulder, leans in, and kisses her very firmly on the mouth. She makes a surprised noise, then seems to melt against the back of the couch, even as her right hand grabs the back of his neck and holds him firmly in place so she can kiss him back. 

As the kissing continues he insinuates his right hand under her sweater and strokes his hand up her torso, feeling his cock beginning to stiffen in response to the combined stimulus of kissing and touching Daisy. Her left hand finds its way under the back of his polo shirt and he groans quietly as she scrapes her thumbnail down the length of his spine, inducing a shudder of pleasure. 

“Does this mean you’re gonna fall on your sword for me, Phil?” she asks when they eventually come up for air.

“No,” he says, and her face falls, so he leans in, brushing his lips against hers. “It does mean that I will happily marry you to allow you to continue as a SHIELD agent.”

She kisses him again, and he groans when he feels her hand move from his back to his lap and he realises she’s tracing her fingertips around the outline of his thickening dick. “My bunk or yours, soldier?” she asks quietly, lightly clasping him through his pants.

“Yours,” he whispers.

They pull apart, then swiftly gather up Coulson’s paperwork and the tablet before heading down the hallways to the bunks, and as Daisy leads him into hers, he feels a thrill of anticipation at the thought of being able to do this every night.

“I love you,” he says, closing the door behind them.

“You must do,” she says softly, then smiles, her eyes bright and her mouth a little tremulous. 

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply; she shudders, then draws him over to her bed. They lie down together and between kisses, begin undressing each other – it’s a bit awkward, and maybe even a bit counter-intuitive but as eager as he feels, he also doesn’t want to rush things. Anticipation is a glorious thing, and he’s been wanting this with Daisy for a long time, so he plans on savouring the moment for as long as he possibly can.

He doesn’t think she’ll mind.


End file.
